x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions
Updates *11/12- Article established Welcome Welcome to Uncanny X-Men Chronology Facts and Opinion. It is the second part of the X-Men Chronology posted at Wikia Entertainment: X-Men. This page has a lot of spoilers, but the presumption is you are here to read about the X-Men. I put it together as a reference especially for X-Men movie fans who are not aware of their history. It is a work in progress and should be updated frequently. Find the first part here: X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions. Misc Links * Marvel.com. * Marvel Universe. * X-Men at Marvel Universe. * X-Men Villians. * Wiki X-Men Members. * Wikipedia X-Men. * Super Hero Universe. * UncannyXMen.net. *Ultimate X-Men Story Arcs. * Marvel.com. * X-Men Villians. * Wiki X-Men Members. * Wikipedia X-Men. * Super Hero Universe. * UncannyXMen.net. * Giant Size X-men- Jump starts the X-Men in May 1975. * The Uncanny X-Men- from approx 1991, dual publications of the X-Men and The Uncanny X-Men with different squads of X-men in each publication. See ‘’Spin-offs and crossovers’’ in the link. * Astonishing X-Men- Vol 1 (1995), Vol 2 (1999), Vol 3 (2004) * Ultimate X-Men a series of 100 issues from 2001-2009. * Wolverine at wiki.com. * Comics-to-Film: X-Men Origins- Wolverine- at IGN explores the relationship of the forth X-Men movie to it’s comic origins. * The Dark Pheonix Saga- Jean Grey’s (Marvel Girl) transformation into the Dark Pheonix. (1980). X-Men Themes 1975 *Content to be added. '1975' Giant X-Men Vol1- Second Genesis! (1975) *'Credits:' Written and Edited by: Len Wein; Illustrated by: Dave Cockrum; Colored by: Glynis Wein, Lettered by: John Constanza. * Characters Introduced: Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner), [http://marvel.com/universe/Wolverine Wolverine (James Howlett), [http://marvel.com/universe/Storm Storm (Ororo Munroe), Colossus (Piotr Rasputin), [http://marvel.com/universe/Thunderbird_%28John_Proudstar%29 Thunderbird, Krakoa * Characters Featured: Professor Charles Xavier, Banshee (Sean Cassidy), [http://marvel.com/universe/Sunfire Sunfire Shiro Yoshida, Cyclops (Scott Summers), [http://marvel.com/universe/Angel Angel, Iceman, Marvel Girl, Lorna Dane, Havok * Gadgets: X-Men Strato-Jet- capable of vertical takeoffs and landings. Summary After a five year hiatus, Marvel resurrects the Uncanny X-Men! A whole slew of new mutants are introduced. Cyclops and Professor gather up new mutants to help them save the original X-Men team who are trapped on an island. Cyclops was there too, but he has no idea what happened. The culprit is a result of atomic bomb testing that has mutated all of the life on the island of Krakoa into a single monstrous creature that feeds on mutant energy. It takes super-mutant efforts by the team to defeat it, as Storm creates an immense storm and feeds it's energy into Lorna Dane. Then all of the mutants funnel their power into Lorna, who sends a tremendous surge of energy to the Earth's core that momentarily cuts the magnetic lines of the Earth at their location, disrupting gravity. As the natural forces of the Earth slam back together, the island of Krakoa is lifted and launched into space. The X-Men barely escape but live to fight another day! Story Details "From the ashes of the past, there grow the fires of the future!" Marvel resurrected the World of X-Men after a five year hiatus. The scene opens in Winzeldorf, Germany where an angry mob of villagers are chasing after Kurt Wagner, The Night Crawler! A former circus freak, he claims he has done nothing wrong, but with his blue skin, long tail, and amazing strength, the villagers view him as a monster, and hope to catch him so they can drive a stake in his heart! And just before they do, the scene freezes, except for Wagner and Professor Charles Xavier who appears and offers him membership into the X-Men, where Wagner can reach his potential and maybe avoid a stake in the heart! He accepts! A switch of location to Quebec, Canada at a secluded military base where the agent, code name "Weapon X" is headed for a meeting, but not before making them wait. If you read The Incredible Hulk Issue No.180 or even if you haven't, Weapon X might be recognized as Wolverine! The meeting is with a stranger who brings Wolverine an offer, "You are a mutant and I need mutants!" When Wolverine accepts the offer, the Canadian military officer (CAF) has a fit. "Not so fast fella! The government has invested a great deal of time and money turning you into what you are now!" yells the officer. In response Wolverine says he is resigning his commission effectively immediately! The office threatens him with "You have not heard the last of this!" The scene switches to Nashville, the Capitol of Country Music and the Grand Ole Opry where Xavier is meeting the Banshee, Sean Cassidy with a proposal to joint the team. Sean accepts! Another scene change to Kenya, East Africa where a humble group of villagers approach to ask Ororo, the Great Goddess of the Storm to bring them rain. She is ebony, with long flowing absolutely white hair and in her element, she is topless! (Her long hair obscures her bosom.) Her eyes sparkle as she raises her hands. Behind her the sky darkens and the winds blows as the wind lifts her into the sky and the rain begins to fall. When she descends back to Earth, she is greeted by Professor X. "I have come with an offer and I pray you won't refuse." "What could you offer a Goddess?" Xavier explains to her, she is no goddess, but a mutant, and he can offer her the world. She senses sincerity in his words and accepts the offer. The recruiting continues with a descendant of Samurai, Sunfire from Osaka, a farmer from Lake Baikal, Siberia, Colossus (Piotr Rasputin), and from the American West, a descendant of Geronimo, a proud Apache called [http://marvel.com/universe/Thunderbird_%28John_Proudstar%29 John Proudstar soon to be known as Thunderbird. This unlikely group is now assembled at Xavier's Westchester, NY mansion also known as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. And the group grows impatient, "why are we here?" asks Sunfire. In through the door walks Cyclops who explains the situation. "You are here, because the X-Men have disappeared!" Cyclops escorts the group to see Cerebro (the X-Men's Mutant Locator) where Cyclops explains, "This is how we found you and how I lost my closest friends". It started when Cerebro sent out an alarm, sensing a mutant so powerful as to defy description. located on the island of Krakoa in the South Pacific. Professor X dispatched the X-Men to locate it. The X-Men team of Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Iceman, Havok, and Lorna Dane, blasted off in their Strato-Jet for the South Pacific. As soon as they landed and piled out of the jet, they were hit by a mysterious and powerful orb of energy. Cyclops awakened from a daze on the Strato Jet, his uniform shredded and incredibly his eyes were uncovered and not emitting optic blasts! The Strato-Jet's autopilot kicked in and took Cyclops back to N.Y against his will! He burst in to tell Xavier the story, but suddenly his optic energy returned, and he scrambled to get his eyes covered before he inadvertantly destroyed something! The Professor modified Cyclop's visor to contain the higher power he then possessed. After finishing th story, Cyclops tells the group the plan is for this new mutant team to return Krakoa and find the other X-Men and maybe deal with whatever it was that attacked them. Sunfire declines, telling the group he does not like mutants and is not going to risk his life for anyone. "Fine", says Cyclops as the rest of the group take off in the jet. Onboard the jet, they are uneasy with the lack of mutant camaraderie as Thunderbird aptly quips, "this group ain't exactly a mutual admiration society!" Enroute to Krakoa, they notice someone is following them. It is Sunfire. They open the hatch and allow him to board. He tells them he has his own private reasons for changing his mind. Of possible interest to the reader, Professor X has given all of these mutants code names, which they adopt although when Cyclops first calls, "Thunderbird", the mutant corrects Summers, telling him my name is Proudstar! Cyclops's plan is to have Storm and Colossus search from the North, Banshee and Wolverine from the East. Wolverine sarcastically replies, "whoopee". Sunfire and Nightcrawler from the South although Sunfire does not like teaming with Kurt. And Cyclops and Thunderbird from the West. Everyone bails out over their respective part of the island. Cyclops lands the jet and takes charge heading them to the East. But when they turn back towards the jet to retrieve a forgotten item, the jet has disappeared along with a temple that seemed to have popped out of the ground. At least it was not there when they landed. The plan becomes-search the temple. Each of X-Men teams deal their own lannoyances on the way to the temple. Cyclops and Thunderbird are slowed down by strangling creeper vines. On the North side of the island, Storm and Colossus deal with an avalanche of rocks that seem to chase them until Colossus picks up a large tree trunk and uses it as a bat, while Storm conjures a wind to blow them out to sea. Inside the temple they join up with Cyclops and Thunderbird. From the East, Wolverine and Banshee fight giant crustaceans. And from the South, Sunfire continues to insult Night Crawler as they fight off a flock of large hostile birds (that look like eagles). Once regrouped within the boundry of the mysterious temple, they discover there is no way inside, so they decide to bust through the wall! And inside they see a disturbing sight, the missing X-Men ( Angel, Lorna Dane, Havok, Iceman, and Marvel Girl) strung up in green vine-like appendages and it appears like they are connected and feeding upon. The new X-Men waste no time in cutting them out and as they do the ground starts to rumble as the temple starts to come down around them. Angel ask "Why did you come back for us? It's a trap! We came looking for a mutant, but the island is the mutant". The narrative describes that because of atomic bomb testing, the organisms of the island mutated into the ability to function as a single entity with a hive-mind intelligence! The huge creature strung them up and fed off of their mutant energy, but when they were not enough, it released Cyclops, who as you remember, ended up back in the Strato-Jet with his uniform in shreds and malfunctioning mutant eyes. As Angel describes events, the biggest scariest creature in X-Men history rises out of the ground- a huge green blob with intense red eyes, and large pointy fangs, and it talks! "Time to feed!" it says as a giant paw crashes down among the mutants and red beams flash out of it's eyes! The X-Men attack, Banshee with his wail, Sunfire with his solar blast, Storm with lightening, all have no effect on the creature. The story narration continues, "Mere words could never begin to describe the sheer unbridled savagery of the battle that follows...so we won't even attempt it! (X-Men writers have said that before!) However it is a lively fight, take my word for it! Suddenly Cyclops gets a mental communication from Professor X, "Scott you are going about this all wrong!" Then the professor mentally sends his plan to the X-Men team. Storm rises above the fray, the sky darkens , the rain pours down and an electronic fury swirls around her has she funnels this energy to Lorna Dane restoring and exceeding Lorna's mutant energies. Havok, who loves Lorna, cries to Cyclops to "Call it off!" But Cyclops replies, "I can't sacrifice the entire world for one woman!" Havok threatens Cyclops "If she dies..." Usually during fights like these the bad guys give the readers plenty of info describing what is happening and why, and this story is no exception as the beast, the living island tells he X-Men, "you brought the storm to defeat me, but is strengthens me!" Cyclops yells "NOW!" as all the mutants unleash their energies upon Lorna and as they do, an incredible force explodes from Lorna traveling down through the ocean, through four thousand miles of the Earth's crust to it's molten core! On the surface, the result is the creature starts to break down along with the entire island. Unfortunately the X-Men's jet is gone and they desperately need to get off the island! Iceman create an ice platform big enough to hold the team. They hop on as Cyclops and Havok use their power to propel the make-shift vessel away from the "island" as quickly as possible. Lorna's blast at the Earth's core has cut across the planet's line of magnetic force severing them, momentarily eradicating the gravitational force around the island. And as the Earth's magnetic force rejoins it slams together thrusting the island of Krakoa up through the atmosphere and out into space, where it presumably dies! As the void is filled in the ocean, a giant whirlpool forms catching the X-Men's vessel. Iceman quickly creates an ice dome to seal them in as the vortex sucks them down, but being ice is lighter than water, they pop back up, and find the Strato-Jet floating close by. They paddle over, hop in and thirteen happy X-Men blast off for home! Notes and Trivia * In the comic, Wolverine is an agent for the Canadian government, who is lured to Professor X's organization with the promise of being a free agent. * Quote: Thunderbird to Cyclops after being ordered "Yes Sir, General One-Eye, sir! I just hope you're not leading me into another Little Big Horn!" Movie Parallels * Collossus and Storm appears in the first three X-Men moves. Wolverine has appeared in all four X-Men movies, the forth being the Wolverines Origins movie. Nightcrawler appears in the second X-Men movie, X2: X-Men United. X-Men Origins IV: Call Him...Cyclops *'Credits:' Edited by: Stan Lee; Scripted by: Roy Thomas; Art by: Werner Roth, Pencilled by: Werner Roth, Inked by: Artie Simek; Lettered by: John Verpoorten . Summary This information was first presented as a special feature in Issue No.43- The Torch Is Passed (1968). It explains how Cyclop's energy eyeballs work. Scott Summer's brown eyes store Sun light like batteries and emit this energy as a red energy beam. Unfortunately he can't control it and any time he opens his unshielded eyes, this very disruptive beam has a habit of destroying whatever he is looking at. It is specifically stated that the beam created by Cyclop's eyes is primarily force, not heat. (However the FX department for X-Men movies may not have it quite right as when in the Origins Wolverine Movie, Sabertooth tackles Scott Summers in school and the destruction cut through the exterior of the school appears to have a heat effect with glowing edges. (However we also know that the makers of the X-Men movies have constructed a separate X-Men universe with very little correlation to the comics so no surprise there.) To compensate Cyclops either wears sunglasses made of Ruby Quartz when in civilian clothes or when in his X-Men uniform, a special visor (of the same material) that can retract instantly when he presses a button on its side. A secret until now, Cyclops has buttons in the palms of his hands that control the visor so he does not have to raise his hand to use it. If you've been reading recent issues, he is gaining some control over the beam, being able to modulate its width and strength to a less destructive, more manipulative state such as when he used it in the fight against Grotesk to in essence catch/decelerate Angel who had been flung at great velocity. As described in this section, he can also use this force to pull objects, using it to slow down a vehicle traveling away from him, but I have never witnessed this this ability during an episode(-Dave Peck). Any regular readers of the series knows that the effectiveness of his optic beams depends on what and who he is using it on. Team X-Men 1975 Note: Number after name designates what comic episode they first appear in with a movie code if applicable: XM= X-Men Orig; X2= Sequal; X3= Last Stand; X4= Wolverine Origins. * Angel (1 X3): Warren Worthington III, he's got feathery bird wings and can fly. * Beast (1 X3): Hank McCoy, he's a Beast with super reflexes and power. With super strength he can hop from building to building. Note, in the early years he was not covered with blue fur and looked like a regular person not a wolf. * Cyclops (1 XM,X2,X3): Slim Summers, has energy-beam eyeballs. Called Scott in later episodes. * Iceman (1 XM,X2,X3), Bobby Drake, creates cold/Ice, turns himself into a frozen but animated figure. * Marvel Girl (1 XM,X2,X3): Jean Grey, telekensis, can move objects and can levitate herself. * Professor Xavier (1 XM,X2,X3,X4): Can communicate and control other people's minds with telepathy. * Lorna Dane- At latent mutant who discovers her power to project power. At one point was manipulated into thinking she was Magneto's daughter. *'Havok'- Alex Summers, Scott Summers (Cyclops) younger brother who can project power. Team X-Men Additions (1975) * As of Giant X-Men Vol1, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine and Thunderbird are introduced to the series. * [http://marvel.com/universe/Banshee Banshee (Sean Cassidy)- This flying mutant is armed with a disabling wail. *'[http://marvel.com/universe/Colossus_%28Piotr_Rasputin%29 Colossus (Piotr Rasputin)'- can transform his flesh into a steel like substance granting him great power and imperviousness to injury. He appeared in the first three X-Men movies. *'[http://marvel.com/universe/Nightcrawler Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner)'- can teleport and has physical power. Appears in X2: X-Men United and is the son of Mystique (who has not appeared in the comic as of 1975). *'Storm (Ororo Munroe)'- Can Manipulate the environment appeared in the first three X-men movies. *''' Sunfire Shiro Yoshida'- Had a beef with the USA over WWII and the dropping of atomic bombs on his homeland, but comes to terms with it after his Father dies. His ability is to create tremendous heat and fire, shoot it from his hands and can fly. *'[http://marvel.com/universe/Wolverine Wolverine (James Howlett)'- Great physical power along with the ability to self heal. In the Weapon X program, adamantium was bonded to his skeleton. *'Thunderbird (John Proudstar)' - of Apache descent, possesses great power and speed. Most Significant X-Men Issues * Content to be added. Guest Appearance List (Chronological) '''Note:' Number after name designates what comic episode/issue they appear in with a movie code if applicable: XM= X-Men Orig; X2= Sequal; X3= Last Stand; X4= Wolverine Origins. The year is the first year they appeared in X-Men. For Issues No.1-66, look at X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions here at Wikia Entertainment. * Magneto (No.1,4-7,11,17-18, 43-44, 50-51,58,62-63; 1963-69; XM,X2,X3): By manipulating magnetism, controls objects and the environment, can read minds (issue 7). * Vanisher (No.2,37 1964-67): can vanish by teleporting. * FBI Agent Duncan (No.2, 38,46 1963-68] * Blob (No.3,7,20,37-39, 1964-67; X4) Can't be moved, skin can't be penetrated by bullets or harmed by fire. * Toad (No.4-7,11,43-44, 59; 1964-69 XM): Hops, hits with his limbs. Personality similar to Renfield in Dracula. * QuickSilver (No.4-7,11,27, 43-44, 59; 1964-69): Pietro, brother to Scarlet Witch, possesses great speed. In Issue 44 it is revealed he can now fly (with an Avengers reference). * Scarlet Witch (No.4-7,11, 27, 43-44, 59; 1964-69): Wanda, sister to Quick Silver, uses telekinesis like Jean Grey. * Mastermind (No.4-8,11.37-39; 1964-67): Mind control with hypnotic illusions. * Sub-Mariner (6): Prince Namor, a humanoid who lives under the ocean. He can fly by means little wings on his ankles, possesses great strength and is extremely tough by virtue of being able to withstand the great pressures at the bottom of the ocean which allow him to endure a beating from The Beast and with stand Cylcop's energy beam (No.5, 1964). * Zelda The Waitress (7, 14, 19; 1964-66)- Works at Cofee-A-Go-Go in Greenwich Village, NYC. Dates Iceman. * Unus, The Untouchable (No.8,20,37-39; 1964-67) can't be touched. * Lucifer (No.9,20 1965-66) An Alien from the planet Quistalium who has a gifted intellect and knowledge of advance alien technology. He is not a mutant. Issue 9 does not really describe his abilities. The Wiki link says his abilities are Telepathy and Ionic Manipulation. * The Mighty Avengers (No.9 1965). Good Guys. Episode 9 includes Thor, Iron Man, Wasp, and Giant Man. * Ka-Zar (No.10 1965) "Tarzan-like" strong dude in loin cloth with pet Saber Tooth Tiger resides in a Lost World Realm accessed in the Antartic. * The Stranger (No.11 1965)- Not a mutant, an alien. Elderly looking man with a thick mane of white hair, thick white eyebrows, a white gotee and a wild Picasso style mustache, also white. He can levitate, walk through walls, form a cone of energy around himself and others that can be used for protection and transportation, can emit incredible bursts of destructive energy, emit a ray that can turn people into solid blocks of matter, and, and he can grow big, as in "giant" on a whim. * Juggernaut (No.12-13, 32, 46 1965-68; X3)- Cain Marko becomes the Juggernaut, a giant inexorable force that moves onward irresistibly chrushing anything in it's path after touching a cursed Ruby in the Temple of Cyttorak (a Black Magic Diety). Wears a helmit which offers mental block protection from telepaths like Xavier. * Daredevil (No.13 1965) * Human Torch (No.13 1965)- Johnny Storm, part of the Fantastic Four. * Sentinels (No.14-16, 57-59; 1965-66, 1969): The Sentinel robots were created by noted anthropologist Doctor Bolivar Trask, who intended to use them to save humanity from mutants. * Dr. Bolivar Trask (No.14-16; 1965-66): Created the Master Mold and Sentinels to control and destroy mutants but to his surprise they turn on mankind. * Mimic (No.19,26,27,28 1966-67)- Calvin Rankin, absorbs other mutant's powers while he is in their presence. He joins the X-Men in Issue No.28 "Wail of the Banshee". * Count Nefaria (No.22, 1966)- Wealthy and powerful, head of a crime syndicate uses science to give himself super-human mutant powers. * Plantman (No.22, 1966)- Samuel Smithers has mutated into a plant like being, super strength, resistant to damage, can alter his shape, he can control plants and animate them. * Scarecrow (No.22, 1966)- Ebenezer Laughton, controls birds among other things (see link). * Porcupine (No.22, 1966)- Alexander Gentry, a criminal with advanced mechanical engineering/weapons design skills, wears a porcupine suit. * Eel (No.22, 1966)- Edward Lavell, criminal who wears an insulated eel suit that protects him and gives him the power to transmit electricity as a weapon. * Unicorn (No.22, 1966)- Milos Masanryk, a Soviet Intelligence Agent who undergoes "hyper-activator" conditioning that turns him into a freak with a stalk growing out of his forehead and a third eye that can project powerful attacks. He can generate a protective force field around himself. * El Tigre (Juan Meroz)- Juan Meroz (No.25, 26 1966), gem hunter discovers The God Kukulcan's Pendant of Power at a an ancient Mayan Pyramid. * Puppetmaster (No.27, 1966)- Controls people using their image sculpted in radioactive clay. * Spiderman (No.27, 35, 1966-67). * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) (No.28, 35-39,58-59 1967-1969; GXM1 1975)- Uses sound waves to debilitate people, destroy objects, push himself through the air (fly) in such a way as to be invisible. An art lover who puts a high priority on smoking his pipe. * Ogre (No.28, 1967)- Real name unknown is not a mutant, assisted with a suit with many mechanical devices such as rocket assist boots, and repello-ray weapons. * Super Adaptoid (No.29 1967)- An artifical life form (android) created by an organization known as A.I.M. using a piece of Cosmic Cube, the Super Adaptoid fought the Avengers and then took refuge in Revolutionary War tunnels before being disturbed by Cyclops wallowing in one his many bouts of self pity and this time rage cause he can't stand the lack of control over his power-eyesballs. * The Warlock (No.30, 47 1967-68)- A super-human mutant who was first known as Merlin the Magician (King Author's Merlin) who has the ability to teleport, mind control, and control the environment to some degree. * [Cobalt Man (No.31 1967) Not a mutant in issue 31, Ralph is the accidental Cobalt Man, due to a knock on the noggin and creating a powered suit similar to Iron Man. Suit can fly and has built in power rays. * The Ancient One (No.33)- Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) sees the Ancient One in a vision as she probes the comotose Xavier's brain. * Doctor Strange (No.33 1967)- is located by the X-Men in an attempt to locate The Ancient One for information to fight the Juggernaut. * Tyrannus (No.34 1967)- dresses like a gladiator with the arrogance of Magneto. * Mole Man (No.34 1967)- wears a cape like most villains in the Marvel Universe. * Changeling (Kevin Sidney)- Shape shifter and second in command of Factor 3. (No.35-36 1967). * Mekano (No.36 1967)- Tom Regal, neglected son of Mr. Regal, philanthropist, who steals a mechanical suit and tears up his Dad’s library for attention. *Mutant Master (No.37-39 1967)- mysterious leader of Factor 3 first mentioned in Issue No.28 and abducted Professor Xavier at the end of Issue No.33. He is an alien from the Siris Star System with designs on conquering the Earth. * [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/frankrob.htm Frankenstein's Android, I mean monster (No.40, 1968). * Grotesk, The Sub-Human- (No.41 & 42, 1968) Formally Prince Gor-tok, he is the last of his kind, a subterranean humanoid whose waring civilization was destroyed by Human nuclear bomb testing. He as been doused with radiation, is very strong, and vows to seek vengeance against the Human Race. * (No.41 & 42, 1968) Jack O' Diamonds (Jack Winters) '- powers: mental and teleportation, great strength and diamond hard hands. Featured in the Cyclops back story.' * Red Raven (No.44 1968). Member of the Lost Race of Birdmen. * Computo- robot. (No. 48, 1968)- fought by Cyclops and Marvel Girl after the X-Men have split up. * Quasimodo (No.48, 1968). * [http://marvel.com/universe/Mesmero Mesmero-Vincent, last name unknown) (No.49-52, 58-59 1968-69). * Polaris- Lorna Dane (No.49-52, 57-59, 65-66 1968-70). * ' Blastaar' (No.53 1969) *'Havok (Alex Summers) (No.54-59, 65-66 1969-1970)- Younger brother of Cyclops (Scott Summers).' *'Living Pharaoh (Living Monolith)' (No.54-59 1969)- The Living Pharaoh is transformed into the Living Monolith. *'Larry Trask'- (No. 57-59 1969) son of Dr. Bolivar Trask- believes his father was killed by the X-men, (actually his father sacrificed himself to try to defeat the out of control Sentinels) (see Issue No.14) makes trouble for mutants publicly pronouncing mutants to be a threat to mankind. * Judge Chalmers (No.57-59, 1969)- Friend of Larry Trask. Larry Trask created the new and improved Sentinels to take care of the mutant problem. *'Dr. Lykos (Karl Lykos)' (No.59-62; 1969)- Saved Tanya Anderssen when she was a teenager from prehistoric flying dinos, was injured by one giving him the power to draw energy from others transforming himself into an evil flying dino. He is in love with Tanya. *'Tanya Anderssen' (No.60-62 1969)- Daughter of Dr. Anderssen and loves Karl Lykos (Sauron). *'Herr Anderssen' (No.60-62 1969)- Father of Tanya Anderssen. *'Equilibrius' (No.62 1969)- Swamp Savage Mutant from the Savage Land. *'Creator' (No.62 1969)- Spoiler Alert: read issue 62 before clicking on this link! *'Amphibius' (No.62 1969)- another Savage Land mutant, along with these other Savage Land mutants who are just pictured- Gaza, Lupo, Brainchild, and the Piper. *'Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida)' (No.64 1970; GXM1 1975)- Mutant from Japan who has a grudge regarding WWII but comes to terms with it. *'Z'Nox'- (No.65 1970) Interstellar warrior race who plan on conquering the Earth. *'http://marvel.com/universe/Hulk The Hulk]'- (No.66, 1970). *'Major Glenn Talbot' (No.66, 1970). *'Krakoa' (GXM1, 1975)- Large island size organism created as a result of atomic bomb testing. Guest Appearance List (Alphabetical) Note: Number after name designates what comic episode/issue they appear in with a movie code if applicable: XM= X-Men Orig; X2= Sequal; X3= Last Stand; X4= Wolverine Origins. The year is the first year they appeared. *'Amphibius' (No.62 1969)- another Savage Land mutant, along with these other Savage Land mutants who are just pictured- Gaza, Lupo, Brainchild, and the Piper. *Herr Anderssen' (No.60 1969)- Father of Tanya Anderssen.' *'Tanya Anderssen' (No.60 1969)- Daughter of Dr. Anderssen and loves Karl Lykos (Sauron). * The Ancient One (No.33)- Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) sees the Ancient One in a vision as she probes the comotose Xavier's brain. * The Mighty Avengers (No.9 1965). Good Guys. Episode 9 includes Thor, Iron Man, Wasp, and Giant Man. * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) (No.28, 35-39, 58-59 1967-1969; GXM1 1975)- Uses sound waves to debilitate people, destroy objects, push himself through the air (fly) in such a way as to be invisible. An art lover who puts a high priority on smoking his pipe. * ' Blastaar' (No.53 1969) * Blob (No.3,7,20,37-39, 1964-67; X4) Can't be moved, skin can't be penetrated by bullets or harmed by fire. : End end of Issue 3 he is left with his memory partially wiped working at the carnival. * Judge Chalmers (No.57-59, 1969)- Friend of Larry Trask. Larry Trask created the new and improved Sentinels to take care of the mutant problem. * Changeling (Kevin Sidney)- Shape shifter and second in command of Factor 3. (No.35-39 1967). Cobalt Man (No.31 1967) Not a mutant in issue 31, Ralph is the accidental Cobalt Man, due to a knock on the noggin and creating a powered suit similar to Iron Man. Suit can fly and has built in power rays. * Computo- robot. (No. 48, 1968)- fought by Cyclops and Marvel Girl after the X-Men have split up. * Count Nefaria (No.22, 1966)- Wealthy and powerful, head of a crime syndicate uses science to give himself super-human mutant powers. *'Creator' (No.62 1969)- Spoiler Alert: read issue 62 before clicking on this link! * Daredevil (No.13 1965) * FBI Agent Duncan (No.2, 38,46 1963-68] * Eel (No.22, 1966)- Edward Lavell, criminal who wears an insulated eel suit that protects him and gives him the power to transmit electricity as a weapon. *El Tigre (Juan Meroz) (No.25,26 1966), gem hunter discovers The God Kukulcan's Pendant of Power at an ancient Mayan Pyramid. *'Equilibrius' (No.62 1969)- Swamp Savage Mutant from the Savage Land. * [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/frankrob.htm Frankenstein's Android, I mean monster (No.40, 1968). *Grotesk, The Sub-Human- (No.41 & 42, 1968) Formally Prince Gor-tok, he is the last of his kind, a subterranean humanoid whose waring civilization was destroyed by Human nuclear bomb testing. He as been doused with radiation, is very strong, and vows to seek vengeance against the Human Race. *'Havok (Alex Summers) (No.54-59, 65-66 1969-70)- Younger brother of Cyclops (Scott Summers).' *'http://marvel.com/universe/Hulk The Hulk]'- (No.66, 1970). * Human Torch (No.13 1965)- Part of the Fantastic Four. * (No.41 & 42, 1968) Jack O' Diamonds (Jack Winters) '- powers: mental and teleportation, great strength and diamond hard hands. Featured in the Cyclops back story.' * Juggernaut (No.12-13, 32, 46 1965-68; X3)- Cain Marko becomes the Juggernaut, a giant inexorable force that moves onward irresistibly chrushing anything in it's path after touching a cursed Ruby in the Temple of Cyttorak (a Black Magic Diety). Wears a helmit which offers mental block protection from telepaths like Xavier. *'Krakoa' (GXM1, 1975)- Large island size organism created as a result of atomic bomb testing. * Ka-Zar (No.10 1965) "Tarzan-like" strong dude in loin cloth with pet Saber Tooth Tiger resides in a Lost World Realm accessed in the Antartic. *'Living Pharaoh (Living Monolith)' (No.54-58 1969)- The Living Pharaoh is transformed into the Living Monolith. *'Dr. Lykos (Karl Lykos)' (No.59-60; 1969)- Saved Tanya Anderssen when she was a teenager from prehistoric flying dinos, was injured by one giving him the power to draw energy from others transforming himself into an evil flying dino. He is in love with Tanya. * Lucifer (No.9,20 1965-66) An Alien from the planet Quistalium who has a gifted intellect and knowledge of advance alien technology. He is not a mutant. Issue 9 does not really describe his abilities. The Wiki link says his abilities are Telepathy and Ionic Manipulation. * Magneto (No.1,4-7,11,17-18, 43-44, 50-51, 58, 62-63; 1963-69; XM,X2,X3): By manipulating magnetism, controls objects and the environment, can read minds (Issue 7). *'Mastermind' (No.4-8,11,37-39; 1964-67): Mind control with hypnotic illusions. * ‘’’Mekano’’’ (No.36, 1967)- Tom Regal, neglected son of Mr. Regal, philanthropist, who steals a mechanical suit and tears up his Dad’s library for attention. * [http://marvel.com/universe/Mesmero Mesmero-Vincent, last name unknown) (No.49-52, 58, 1968-69). *'Mimic' (No.19,26,27,28 1966-67)- Calvin Rankin, absorbs other mutant's powers while he is in their presence. He joins the X-Men in Issue No.28 "Wail of the Banshee". * ‘’’Mutant Master’’’ (No.37 1967)- mysterious leader of Factor 3 first mentioned in Issue No.28 and abducted Professor Xavier at the end of Issue No.33. He is an alien from the Siris Star System with designs on conquering the Earth. * Ogre (No.28, 1967)- Not a mutant, assisted with a suit with many mechanical devices such as rocket assist boots, and repello-ray weapons. * Plantman (No.22, 1966)- Samuel Smithers has mutated into a plant like being, super strength, resistant to damage, can alter his shape, he can control plants and animate them. * Polaris- Lorna Dane (No.49-52,57-59,65-66 1968-70). * Porcupine (No.22, 1966)- Alexander Gentry, a criminal with advanced mechanical engineering/weapons design skills, wears a porcupine suit. * Puppetmaster (No.27, 1966)- Controls people using their image sculpted in radioactive clay. * Quasimodo (No.48, 1968). * QuickSilver (No.4-7,11, 27, 43-44, 59; 1964-69): Pietro, brother to Scarlet Witch, possesses great speed. In Issue 44 it is revealed he can now fly (with an Avengers reference). * Red Raven (No.44 1968). Member of the Lost Race of Birdmen. * Scarecrow (No.22, 1966)- Ebenezer Laughton, controls birds among other things (see link). * Scarlet Witch (No.4-7,11, 27, 43-44, 59; 1964-69): Wanda, sister to Quick Silver, uses telekinesis like Jean Grey. * Sentinels (No.14-16, 57-59; 1965-66, 1969): The Sentinel robots were created by noted anthropologist Doctor Bolivar Trask, who intended to use them to save humanity from mutants. * Spiderman (No.27, 35 1966-67). * Doctor Strange (No.33 1967)- is located by the X-Men in an attempt to locate The Ancient One for information to fight the Juggernaut. * The Stranger (No.11 1965)- Not a mutant, an alien. Elderly looking man with a thick mane of white hair, thick white eyebrows, a white gotee and a wild Picasso style mustache, also white. He can levitate, walk through walls, form a cone of energy around himself and others that can be used for protection and transportation, can emit incredible bursts of destructive energy, emit a ray that can turn people into solid blocks of matter, and, and he can grow big, as in "giant" on a whim. * Sub-Mariner (No.6 1964): Prince Namor, a humanoid who lives under the ocean. He can fly by means little wings on his ankles, possesses great strength and is extremely tough by virtue of being able to withstand the great pressures at the bottom of the ocean which allow him to endure a beating from The Beast and with stand Cylcop's energy beam (issue #5). *'Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida)' (No.64 1970; GXM1 1975)- Mutant from Japan who has a grudge regarding WWII, but comes to terms with it after the death of his Father. * Super Adaptoid (No.29 1967)- An artifical life form (android) created by an organization known as A.I.M. using a piece of Cosmic Cube, the Super Adaptoid fought the Avengers and then took refuge in Revolutionary War tunnels before being disturbed by Cyclops wallowing in one his many bouts of self pity and this time rage cause he can't stand the lack of control over his power-eyesballs. *'Major Glenn Talbot' (No.66, 1970). * Toad (No.4-7,11, 43-44, 59; 1964-69, XM): Hops, hits with his limbs. Personality similar to Renfield in Dracula. * Dr. Bolivar Trask (No.14-16; 1965-66): Created the Master Mold and Sentinels to control and destroy mutants but to his surprise, they turn on mankind. *'Larry Trask'- (No. 57-58 1969) son of Dr. Bolivar Trask- believes his father was killed by the X-men, (actually his father sacrificed himself to try to defeat the out of control Sentinels. See Issue No.14) makes trouble for mutants publicly pronouncing mutants to be a threat to mankind. * Unicorn (No.22, 1966)- Milos Masanryk, a Soviet Intelligence Agent who undergoes "hyper-activator" conditioning that turns him into a freak with a stalk growing out of his forehead and a third eye that can project powerful attacks. He can generate a protective force field around himself. * Unus, The Untouchable (No.8,20,37-39, 1964-67) can't be touched. * Vanisher (No.2,37 1963-67): can vanish by teleporting. * The Warlock (No.30, 47 1967-68)- A super-human mutant who was first known as Merlin the Magician (King Author's Merlin) who has the ability to teleport, mind control, and control the environment to some degree. * Zelda The Waitress (No.7, 14, 19; 1964-66)- Works at Cofee-A-Go-Go in Greenwich Village, NYC. Dates Iceman. *'Z'Nox'- (No.65 1970) Interstellar warrior race who plan on conquering the Earth. Movie Relationships * For info regarding Episodes No.1-66 see X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions. * Collossus and Storm appears in the first three X-Men moves. Wolverine has appeared in all four X-Men movies, the forth being the Wolverines Origins movie. Nightcrawler appears in the second X-Men movie, X2: X-Men United. Important X-Men Events & Facts * Content to be added. *For info regarding Episodes No.1-66 see X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions. General Trivia * Content to be added. *For info regarding Episodes No.1-66 see X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions. General Trivia Answers! * Content to be added. *For info regarding Episodes No.1-66 see X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions. Quotes * Content to be added. *For info regarding Episodes No.1-66 see X-Men Chronology, Facts, and Opinions.